MegaMan StarForce: Celestial Friendship (555)
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: Basically a RE-IMAGINING of MegaMan StarForce with MLP Characters (Humanized) and Kamen Rider Faiz. Co-written with ProtomanV. I have done my research and know what I am doing. No OCs, thank you tho.


**SXB: Yo... THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BLUE COMETS IN A NIGHT SKY IS ALMOST DONE, WILL CONTAIN A POLL! DON'T HURT ME! SILVER, DISCLAIM! MEGA, INTRO!**

**Silver: sonicxblossomfan does not own any of the three series used in this series!**

**ProtomanV: I told him this was a bad idea. But he wouldn't listen. As usual.**

**Omega-Xis: Three Worlds become one. A stargazing boy gains great power and an apathetic man wields the ultimate Rider Gear.**

* * *

_**Hirogaru uchuu no naka Can you feel?**_

_**Chiisa na hoshi no hanashi wo shiyou**_

_**(Can you feel? Let us talk about a little planet**_

_**In the growing expanse of space)**_

_***Geo and Omega-Xis can be seen at Vista Point looking out on the Leo constellation. Takumi Inui is seen checking a text on the FaizPhone. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy are seen in a bunker talking into microphones.***_

_**Tell me the truth shinjite 'ta mirai ga**_

_**Kuzuresarou to shite 'ru**_

_**(Tell me the truth, the future I believed in**_

_**Is falling apart)**_

_***Geo and Twilight connecting points of FM-Ian attacks. Faiz and MegaMan throwing punches at each other while the girls cheer.***_

_**Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi**_

_**Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?**_

_**(Sorrows come again and again**_

_**Where are we heading?)**_

_***Fluttershy cowers as a Materalized Virus raises it's sword. A red line cuts through it from behind, before exploding in a Phi symbol. Faiz offers his hand to Fluttershy who smiles and takes it.***_

_**Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka**_

_**Me wo samase The time to go**_

_**Tsuyoku aru tame ni**_

_**Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto**_

_**Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo**_

_**End justifaiz the means**_

_**(Deep inside each one of us**_

_**Open your eyes, it's the time to go**_

_**To fight and defend once more**_

_**To stay strong**_

_**There will be no end to this dilemma... even if we keep on running**_

_**End justifaiz the means)**_

_***Faiz Blaster and MegaMan Leo rasing their guns toward Andromeda***_

_**Ashita no kono sora sae Keep your real**_

_**Eien ja nai kamo shirenai**_

_**(Keep your real**_

_**Who knows, this sky could be gone tomorrow)**_

_***Twilight looks into the sky, a image of her pony self appearing next to her.***_

_**Over again messeeji wo okuru**_

_**Byouyomi wa hajimatta...**_

_**(Over again I send this message**_

_**The countdown has begun...)**_

_***Faiz Accel and MegaMan (using Area Steal) speeding towards a Space Shuttle.***_

_**Boku-ra ni wa mada kitto**_

_**Yaru beki koto ga aru no nara...**_

_**(If there is something**_

_**We still have to do...)**_

_**Takumi is seen standing at a grave with his name on it, an image of his Orphenoch form standing next to him. Fluttershy places a hand on his shoulder and directs him towards the others, causing Takumi to smile slightly.* **_

_**Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka**_

_**Yobisamase The way you go**_

_**Shinjitsu wo sagase**_

_**Mata shinjiru koto utagau koto**_

_**Dilemma ga kiri ga nai... samayoi-tsuzukeru**_

_**End justifaiz the means**_

_**(Deep inside each one of us**_

_**Wake up, go the way you go**_

_**Seek the truth**_

_**To believe or to doubt**_

_**There will be no end to this dilemma... as we wander about**_

_**End justifaiz the means)**_

_***Faiz knocks MegaMan out of the way to take a hit from Gemini Sparks.***_

_**~Music Break~**_

_**Kanashimi wo kurikaeshi**_

_**Boku-ra wa doko e yuku no darou?**_

_**(Sorrows come again and again**_

_**Where are we heading?)**_

_***Geo and Takumi shake hands and the girl cheer as the two walk to them.***_

_**Ima hitori-hitori no mune no naka**_

_**Me wo samase The time to go**_

_**Tsuyoku aru tame ni**_

_**Mata mamoru koto to tatakau koto**_

_**Dilemma wa owaranai... hashiri-tsuzukete mo**_

_**End justifaiz the means**_

_**(Deep inside each one of us**_

_**Open your eyes, it's the time to go**_

_**To fight and defend once more**_

_**To stay strong**_

_**There will be no end to this dilemma... even if we keep on running**_

_**End justifaiz the means)**_

_***Faiz and MegaMan bumb fists and jump towards the screen freezing mid-jump before the title card appears reading;**_

_**MegaMan Starforce: Celestial Friendship (555)***_

* * *

Chapter One: EM Wave Change. _Complete_

"I can't believe it's already been nine years since Kelvin's space station vanished." said a large portly man in a blue uniform.

"Hmm, I suppose it has..." said the woman next to him. Her brown hair was tied back in a spike like fashion, wearing a pink apron over her blue shirt and a navy skirt.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you about how he's doing. He's in 11th grade now, right?" the man asked cheerfully. The woman frowned.

"He would be, but he still can't bear to go. Ever since that incident he... He's been very closed towards everyone." she sighed.

"I don't blame him. The boy lost his father, who he loved dearly. that's gotta be tough. But if he's not going, what about his studies?" the portly man inquired.

"We're managing with the Card Force System. He's studying from the textbook type card's Navi, TeacherMan. But he's not really focusing. he fiddles with gadgets, or reads about the stars. he wants to move to outer space to find his dad." the woman sighed.

"I see. if only we had more power, we could've found-" the woman cut him off.

"Aaron, it's OK. It's not your fault. It was an accident..." an awkward silence filled the room until a door opened. Out of it came a boy with spiky brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a red long sleeve shirt and gloves combo, a pair of blue shorts and red knee boots. Around his waist was a techno-ish belt. he walked toward the front door until the woman called out to him.

"Come here and say hello, young man." she said sternly.

"...Fine." the boy replied stoically.

"This man is Mr. Boreal. he worked under your Dad at NAZA." the woman, obviously the boy's mother, introduced Aaron.

"Howdy!" he said happily.

"Hey." the boy replied. Arron seemed to ignore this and continue speaking.

"I really owe him one from when I worked at NAZA. That was one brave man, your father. oh yeah, I quit NAZA a while back, and now I work at my own lab just outside of town, researching the Earth, space, and the stars. If you want, you're welcome to drop by...um..." Aaron stood there being given a deadpan look by the boy.

"Don't be rude! Introduce yourself!" the boy's mother snapped. The boy sighed.

"Uh, um...OK. Watashino name desu Geo Stelar..." the boy sighed again.

"Nice to meet you Geo Stelar! Oh, before I forget, I brought you a present! This is a very special pair of glasses. It's called a 'Visualizer'. I heard your father used it in his work, but I don't know much else beyond that. I found it when I quit NAZA, and I just thought I'd give it to you." Aaron said handing Geo a pair of green lensed goggles with a yellow headband.

"This was dad's... Arigato..." Geo said with a small smile.

"Are you heading to your usual spot?" Geo's mom asked. Geo nodded.

"Hai. It's gonna be clear out tonight, so I'll be able to see the stars really well." Geo said.

"Geo, your Transfer isn't on." his mother said.

"Oh." the boy said, flipping a switch on the red object tethered to his wrist.

"Honestly, why must I always remind you to keep your Transfer on? Now check your Battle Cards. Your Brothers-" Geo cut her off.

"Who cares? I don't have any Brothers, so no one is going to see my personal page anyway." Geo's mother gave him a blank look.

"...What are you talking about? If your Transfer isn't on, no one can see your ID info either." Geo blinked.

"Oh...yeah. I'm going now, mom. Be back in a bit." Geo said simply.

"He's always like that. I wish he could develop a few BrotherBand relationships with some friends." his mother sighed.

"By the way, where's Geo heading heading off to?" Aaron asked quizzically.

"Vista Point, just behind the school. He goes there every day around dusk and just stares up at the sky, he thinks he'll see his dad..." Geo's mom sniffled. "Ever since that day, time has come to a stop, for us anyway. I know we should move on, but it's so hard to." Geo's mom said. An akward silence filled the room.

* * *

A shrill pitch emanated from Geo's Transfer.

"Looks like I got a message. Let me see..." Geo read the mail aloud. "This week, we studied about Transfers... Oh, it's just a stupid tutorial." Geo mumbled as he quickly read it. Shutting his Transfer, Geo took off at a trot towards Vista Point. Just as Geo approached the stairs to Vista Point a female voice called out to him.

"You there! Matte!" Geo stepped back and observed the three that approached him. One was a mildly attractive girl with back length blonde hair tied into a pair of long twin tails. She wore a cute-ish schoolgirl outfit. To her right was a very short boy with brown hair and glasses. He wore a green shirt and blue shorts. the last of the group was a large boy in a brown vest and no undershirt. His blue hair was held together by a foam karate helmet.

"You're the one, aren't you? The boy who never comes to school? I am Luna Platz of Echo High School, class 11-A, which makes me your Class President! The big guy behind me is Bud Bison, and the short one is Zack Temple." Luna said.

_And I'm Geo, the guy who didn't ask..._ Geo thought to himself.

"Oi! Baka! Don't just stand there! Say something!" Bud barked.

"Prez-sama is waiting for a response." Zack added.

"...What do you want?" Geo asked with a deadpan tone.

"Nothing. But it's my job as the Class President to see that all of my classmates attend school!" Luna said. Geo blinked.

"Um, what?"

"I hate it when things are not perfect, so having one person missing is unforgivable! " Luna said, venomously. Geo's (Brilliant) response was to, once again, blink.

"Gomennasai but I've got nothing to do with you." Geo said. At this statement, Bud and Zack exploded.

"H-HEY! You can't say that to Prez-sama!" Bud barked.

"How dare you! Prez-sama is telling you to go to school!" Zack said.

"Hey! Luna! Zack! Bud! Stop that right now!" The three in question froze.

"Oh no..."Bud whispered.

"It's Student Council President... T-t-t-t-" Zack was unable to finish his sentence.

"Twilight-sama!" Luna squeaked in fear. Geo looked behind them, only to be greeted by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her dark blue/purple hair reached the small of her back, two bangs hanging down next to her ears. There was two pinkish stripes going through her hair. She wore a light purple tee shirt with the Draco constipation drawn on it. She also wore white, hip hugging jeans that wern't sluttish, but was tight enough for one to admire. A pair of black high-tops completed her outfit.

"Luna Platz. How many times must I tell you not to bother other students about going to school. Even if Geo is one of your classmates, it is his job to go to school. Not yours. Go home Luna." Twilight said sternly. The three aggressors trudged away. Twilight turned to Geo and smiled widely.

"Hello! I'm Twilight Sparkle! I'm the Student Council President. It's nice to meet you Geo!" Twilight offered her hand. Geo tentatively took it and shook her hand. Twilight couldn't help but plush at the fact a Junior was much taller than her and had such a strong grip.

"Umm... Nice to meet you too, Twilight-sama."Geo murmured. Twilight chuckled as they stopped shaking hands.

"No need to be so formal Geo! Just call me Twilight, or just Twi!" she said with a smile. Geo nodded dumbly.

"What were you doing before Luna-tachi showed up?" Twilight asked.

"Going to Vista Point to look at the stars..." Geo said quietly. Twilight's face brightened.

"Oh, I love stargazing!" Twilight said.

"Would you like to join me?" Before he could even register a thought, those words came rushing out of Geo's mouth.

"Really? I'd love too!" Twilight said, hooking her arm through Geo's. Geo blushed as he and the very pretty senior walked up the stairs. The familier noise of a recived Transfer message emanated from Geo's Transfer.

"Oh, it's just from Luna..." Geo said. Twi looked on Geo's Transfer as he read the message. When he shut the message, Twilight gasped.

"You have no BrotherBands?!" Twilight asked. Geo nodded, confused. Suddenly a pleasant beep came from Geo's Transfer.

"Huh?" Geo was surprised to see a pretty image of Twilight and the symbol of the Dragon satellite on his BrotherBands page.

"There! No one should be friendless!" Twilight said, smiling widely. Geo sweatdropped.

_This girl is kinda off kilter about friendship, although it's nice of her._

* * *

"Geo, what's your favorite constellation?" Twilight asked, while leaning over the rail.

"Leo. That's why I chose that satellite." Geo said. Twilight nodded in understanding.

"That's why I chose Dragon." Twilight said. The Transfer Message noise emanated from Twilight's Transfer.

"Oh crud! I'm late! My roommates will be angry if I'm not home soon! Thanks Geo, I had a wonderful time!" Twilight said, giving Geo a hug before running off.

"I'll see you around Geo!" Geo waved to the purple haired girl as she ran out of sight. Geo looked at the 'Visualizer' Mr. Boreal had given him.

"Dad... One day I'll find you...huh?! This is Dad's access signal... holy crap it's close-" suddenly a bolt of energy stuck Geo with all of nature's wrath.

"GGGAAAAAHHHHH!" Geo screamed.

"So... this is Earth..."

* * *

_Open Your Eyes For The Next Faiz_

**Geo: FM-ian?!**

**Omega-Xis: You ear that gay voice?**

**?: Henshin**

**=Complete=**

**Chapter 2: Open Your Eyes**


End file.
